Stargate Atlantis: Journeys' End
by the morrighan
Summary: My version of a season six. This is the twelfth and last story. There might be a second half...I'm not sure yet. LOL Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my stories.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis: Journey's End

"John Sheppard." John Sheppard stated his name again, clearing his throat. He began again, trying not to sound as ridiculous as he felt. It wasn't the fact that he was recording a message to be relayed in space. It was the fact that he was dressed in a suit, like all the men were. They appeared incongruous, comical in the control room, dressed up instead of wearing their normal uniforms. The idea of penguins in Atlantis crossed his mind and he tried not to snort his amusement. "This is Colonel John Sheppard requesting any and all assistance from the Daedalus. Do you copy, Daedalus?"

Silence. Not even static interrupted the absolute silence.

John frowned. He was hunched over the comm unit in the control room, relaying a message that would hopefully be intercepted by the long range sensors of the Daedalus, assuming it was on its way. Assuming that the brief glimmer of contact that Atlantis had achieved with Earth had been enough to transmit their request for aid. Assuming that the SGC had caught all or part of the message and was sending the Daedalus to them. There were too many assumptions for John to feel anything like confidence. He straightened. "Well? If the Daedalus is heading our way it will be able to pick that up?"

"Yes," Rodney McKay answered, but he was squinting which indicated he really didn't know. "Assuming our message reached Earth and assuming the trajectory of the Daedalus will follow the normal space routes we can project your message to the ship on a looping, encrypted signal. If the Daedalus is out there it will easily pick up the signal and translate it." He turned back to the computer and activated the program.

"We can't contact Earth again," Radek Zelenka stated. He sighed, removed his glasses and wiped them with his tie before restoring them to his face. "The power requirements are too draining. It will be at least a month or two before we can even begin to attempt it again, given our current levels of power consumption."

"We can keep scanning for the Daedalus, and with any luck our message will get through during one of its drops out of hyperspace. Our long-range scanners should be able to detect the ship once it enters our solar system," Rodney asserted.

"There have been some unusual static discharges as of late outt here," Radek reminded, tapping a screen where a star chart was illuminated. "If the Daedalus is shielding they may not be able to receive the message."

"That's why I put it on a repetitive loop," Rodney argued, scowling at his friend. "They should pick up some of it if not all of it once they get clear of any interference."

"That will also affect our own scans."

"I know that! I have compensated for that in the program!"

"You cannot compensate for unpredictable discharges of—"

"I can!"

"Boys!" John looked from Radek to Rodney, shaking his head. "Keep monitoring all systems and frequencies and keep scanning. Keep looping that message. If we don't pick them up or hear from them soon I want you to extrapolate their last known location. Maybe we can 'Gate there via Jumper and meet them halfway."

"That's a good idea," Rodney conceded with a shrug. He turned in his chair to look at the military commander. John was staring at nothing, seemingly lost in his own thoughts or listening to something only he could hear. "John? John! Getting nervous about your speech?"

"Huh?" John broke from his scattered thoughts, from the odd sensation of almost hearing a voice but it was just out of hearing. It was more of a sensation than a sound that was tickling his ear, but he shrugged off the feeling. He scowled. "No. I was just thinking."

"That's never good," Rodney jested.

"Ha ha."

"I must say I have never presided over a wedding before," Richard Woolsey commented as he joined the men, adjusting his tie. He smoothed down his brocade vest, adjusted the tie once more. "I hope I don't forget anything."

"There's a first time for everything," John noted with a smirk.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Teyla Emmagan smiled. "You look fine."

Amelia Banks fretted as she turned this way and that. Her hands fluttered over her auburn hair, over the white dress she wore. Incredibly someone had brought a wedding dress to Atlantis, and had generously let Amelia wear it. The women were sequestered in Amelia's room, preparing for the upcoming nuptials. "I, I, I don't know! I mean I'm used to fatigues, not this! I'd rather go into combat!"

Ann Teldy laughed at her friend's consternation. "Does this mean you want to call off the wedding?"

"What? No! I just…now that it is really here I think I have cold feet!"

Teyla patted the woman's arm. "That is only natural. I was quite nervous when I was hand fasted to Kanaan," she soothed. "You will be fine." Teyla found all this fuss and bother fascinating, although she had been told that weddings on Earth were much more complicated affairs than this one. Still, this one was much more complicated than her hand fasting had been and she found herself amused at the strange Earth customs she was learning.

"Every woman gets that way," Alison Porter soothed. The doctor was enjoying the festive air and she pondered if Carson would wear a suit or a kilt. She almost giggled trying to envision him in a kilt. "Just woman up and get on with it!" The women laughed.

"I'll be fine once it's over with!" Amelia stated and the women laughed again. They were a pretty picture. Although lacking bridesmaid dresses they were each clad in harmonious shades of blue which complimented each other and the blue ribbons on Amelia's wedding dress. "So…Ann…has he?"

Ann suddenly felt the need to smooth down her sapphire blue dress as all eyes turned to her. She ignored the question and concentrated on keeping the fabric unwrinkled as she moved. It was odd to be wearing high heels and she hoped she didn't trip or fall.

"Has he what? And who is he?" Teyla asked.

"He is John and has he asked you to attend the wedding with him?" Amelia persisted.

"He must have asked you by now. It is the eleventh hour," Alison teased.

Ann frowned. "No. He hasn't asked me yet so just drop it, will you?" The normally calm major appeared to be out of sorts at the inquiry.

"Is it customary for men to ask women to these occasions?" Teyla asked.

"Yes. He needs a date and so do you."

"Stop it, Amelia! Knowing John he will probably ask no one," Ann sighed.

"Then perhaps you should be the one who does the asking," Teyla suggested with a sly smile. The women laughed again.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Hold on a wee moment, will you?" Carson Beckett scolded, reaching up to adjust the tie that encircled the neck of Ronon Dex. The taller man was practically squirming, clad in unfamiliar clothes and missing the comforting feel of his gun at his side, of his sword at his back, of his knife in his boot. He had managed to conceal a small knife in his hair, however.

"Why am I wearing this gear?" Ronon complained.

"It's called a suit and since we don't have tuxedos it will have to do. You can't get married in your leather and long coat!" Carson undid the tie and re-tied it, tut-tutting. He felt more nervous than Ronon did, which was ridiculous but true.

"Why not? Satedan ceremonies are much simpler than this," Ronon grumbled. He tried to remain still as Carson fretted over the tie, over the brocade vest, over the black jacket that was bulging with the Satedan's arm muscles. It looked to burst the seams at any second.

"Because you are marrying a woman from Earth and for us it is the bride's big day, not yours. This is the first wedding we have ever had here in Atlantis," Carson mused. "Just think of it! You may have set a precedent! We could have more weddings, then families, we could really make a life out here, all of us, make a real home!" He paused as emotion overtook him and he had to calm himself a moment. Suddenly he met Ronon's dark gaze. "Och! Sorry, son. You know what I mean, though. And in fact it will still be possible for you to have—"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ronon gruffly stated. He stepped away from the doctor, about to rip the tie off him but he knew he was expected to wear it so he tried to rein in his anger.

"It will take longer but yes, you can give her a child, Ronon. Besides, I am sure she would marry you even if you couldn't, but you can."

Ronon swallowed. The Satedan was unaccountable nervous. He shyly looked at the doctor and saw only compassion. "Have you told anyone?"

"No, of course not! Doctor patient privilege."

"Not even Sheppard?"

"No. And I never shall. You suffered a terrible injury, Ronon…and you were damn lucky you didn't suffer worse, or lose more than what you did. As I told both Amelia and you only one thing has changed. You are still a fully functional male, just with a lower sperm count now. You can get her pregnant, but it will have to take some monitoring and I can help the both of you with that when you decide to start a family. Wouldn't be grand to have a wee Ronon running around Atlantis?" he mused, smiling.

Ronon smiled. "Let's have the wedding first, doc. Okay?"

"Of course. One thing at a time. You're quite right there, laddie. I expect we will be having more weddings now that the ice has been broken. Och, think of it! We could make Atlantis a real home for all of us, not just an expedition but a real, living community that will grow into the future and create our own civilization." He had to dab at his eyes as his emotions overwhelmed.

"Are you all right, doc?" Ronon asked, amused by the doctor's overly emotional reactions, and reassured by his medical opinion.

"Yes! Now stop fidgeting!" Carson scolded, stepping to the Satedan and once more adjusting his wayward tie.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Atlantis: Journey's End2

"You okay?"

At first Rodney ignored the soft voice. He was standing on the pier, staring out at the night and the gentle motion of the waves under him, under the city. Finally he turned to see Katie Brown slowly approaching him. She looked lovely in a dark green dress which set off her auburn hair. He waited until she reached him. "Yes. Well…to be honest, I'm not sure." He turned back to view the waves.

Katie stepped next to him. "I know it must be, it must be painful for you. All of this."

"Yes. But I'll be fine. I mean I couldn't be happier for Ronon and Amelia…it's just…" Rodney sighed and shifted his stance, uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk about his almost wedding, his almost engagement, his almost fiancée who had been killed by Todd the Wraith. He couldn't help but be reminded of all that. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of resentment as this should have been his wedding day…that is, if Jennifer Keller had accepted his proposal. Now he would never know if she would have accepted or not.

Katie touched his arm. "I understand, Rodney. I don't mean to impose. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know…" She inwardly winced, realizing the offer was awkward and most likely unwelcome but she made it anyway.

Rodney met her gaze and briefly smiled. "Thanks. Who would have thought that of all of us Ronon would be the one to take the plunge?"

Katie smiled. "You just never know what's around the corner, do you?"

"No…I guess you don't."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Moira O'Meara softly swore as she sat at the computer terminal in the bio lab. She checked the data again, contrasting the older findings with it and any other relevant streams of information. She looked over as Alan Simmons was reading through his own findings. "It's wrong," she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked, meeting her gaze.

She stood. "It's all wrong. Those projections you made. They don't fit the facts. They don't fit the genetic sequencing and according to this it has nothing to do with the enzyme at all! You can't present that to either Sheppard or Woolsey or—"

"They don't fit your theory, you mean. We've been over this, Moira. It's bad enough you're making leaps about their species, now this? I am going to present these findings now before the wedding takes place. Until you can prove anything you will keep—"

"No. Colonel Sheppard wants to know everything ASAP and I will give him—"

"You will give him nothing without my approval! Get back to work!" He stormed out of the lab.

Moira swore. Grabbing her own data pad she quickly followed after her boss.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

John was standing in the control room, fiddling with his tie as he stared over Radek's shoulder. Both men were eying the monitor. "Anything?"

"Nothing. There is still too much static interference. And this…" he tapped the screen where a blip flared then was gone, "could be anything. It could be the Daedalus, it could be a Hive ship, it could be an alien vessel, it could be a meteor. I just don't know yet. It's a wonder we were able to pick up on it at all."

"Whatever it is," John sourly noted. "Last known location?"

"Here." Radek typed and the screen showed the vastness of space. "Whatever it is it is still light years out from us. If it is the Daedalus then their next hyperspace window should be here where they will drop out to jump and alter their heading." He ran his finger across the screen. "This is where the wormhole should open. In about an hour, give or take."

"And if it's not the Daedalus?"

Radek sighed and nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever it is it could be heading for us. I say could be because at this distance it is impossible to predict the trajectory of an unknown target."

"Keep scanning. I'm putting a Jumper at that twenty to intercept whatever the hell that is, or at least get a positive ID on it. I'll take the Jumper myself."

"John?" Richard joined them, frowning at the conversation. "I think we should wait until we can determine exactly what that is."

"I disagree. We need the intel now, especially if it's an enemy vessel."

"No. We wait. Radek, keep monitoring all systems and keep looping that recording. Until we can at least determine if that object is a friend or a foe we all stay here. If need be we can shield and cloak the city and defend it ably."

John shook his head. "I still think that's a…" He paused, looking over suddenly to see Alan heading for him, waving a data pad like a weapon. His white lab coat flapped to either side of him. The biologist appeared angry.

"Colonel Sheppard, Mr. Woolsey, I have some new findings that cannot wait, I'm afraid."

"About the fuglies?" John asked, irritated.

"The what? Oh. Yes, about the new alien species. There has been an error in judgment and I have found that the enzyme is in fact present in their—"

"No, it's not!" Moira was hastening towards them, waving her own data pad and John had to smile at her persistence.

"Ignore her, colonel. As I was saying it's not what we thought it was, not at all, and the sequencing has been—"

"No, colonel, the sequencing is correct and the results are irrefutable!"

John was trying not to smirk. He eyed Moira. She was flushed from running or arguing, clad in her Atlantis BDUs and her hair was escaping her ponytail. "Is that the lincRNA stuff you were telling me about earlier?"

She smiled. "Yes! But there's more! The—"

"I can explain it to you, colonel. The results are quite striking and we need to reassess the chemical identification of the transcription of the RNA—"

"Stop." John held up a hand, silencing the biologist. "Moira, conference room, please."

"Colonel Sheppard, you can't—" Alan began to protest.

John glared at the man, halting his protest midstream. "I just did." He smiled, and followed after Moira.

Moira turned in the conference room, unsettled and pleased at the same time. She held the data pad to her chest, watching as John joined her and shut the door. He was incredibly handsome in his black and white suit, although the tie was out of line and part of his shirt was slowly escaping his pants. She blinked, realized she was standing there stupidly staring as he waited. "Um…"

John smiled. "Um? Wow, doctor, I'm glad I dropped everything for that astute scientific finding. Um."

Moira smiled then scowled at his merriment. "Here." She turned away, sat and opened the data pad. "It will be easier if I show you. I've had time to refine the genetic analysis plus I was able to extrapolate backwards and give a reasonable simulation of their evolution, if you will. A simulacrum based on the footage we have plus what we know from the Homo erectus that were on our own planet. Admittedly we don't know much but we can surmise quite a bit and since the computer programs here are much more advanced and respond quickly I can create a facsimile."

John sat down next to her, blinking at the rush of words. He smiled, eying the data pad, then her. "So you were thinking of me?"

"What?" She met his gaze, startled by the question and the fact that he was sitting very close to her. So close, in fact that their knees bumped. "Oh. Yes…to facilitate the program."

"Ah. They must have been very naughty thoughts for you to have achieved culmination so quickly."

"What?" She stared. He was completely serious, but merriment twinkled in his green eyes and he raised a brow in case she had missed the sensual pun. She hadn't. Moira scowled at him, looking back at her screen, feeling a blush warming her face but ignoring it. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't the best time for this sort of thing but I had to head Simmons off before he led you in the wrong direction. And you said, you said to come directly to you, at any time…" Suddenly the rush of confidence she had felt was evaporating.

"Yes, I did, and yes, I still do. Could you ballpark it for me?"

"Of course." Her fingers flew on the keyboard. "See? The lack of the enzyme does prevent the Wraith from feeding on them. What is there is something that is completely foreign to anything we have ever seen before. It may account for their genetic development. But what is really exciting is this!" She brought up another screen. "This here." She tapped the screen. "They have the capacity for speech!"

John eyed the genetic coding. Frankly it meant nothing to him, but her words did. "Because they are human, right? A species of human?"

"Yes, but God knows what language they created. They are human but utterly alien to us, John! But this…this proves that they do have a language, the capacity for language."

"Then how do we speak to them? That is what you're suggesting, isn't it?"

"Yes. We use the universal language." She met his gaze.

He considered, enjoying the excitement in her brown eyes. "Mathematics."

"Yes, colonel! But there's more! You need to see the simulation I was able to create! You need to see the-"

"John?" Rodney had ducked his head into the room. Apparently the closed door was not an barrier to the physicist. "It's about time! Let's go!"

"Oh…okay, Rodney." He stood, gaze still locked with hers. "Later. I want you to show me everything, doctor. And get dressed."

"I am dressed," she said, glancing down at her uniform.

John smiled. "I mean get dressed up. Everyone is invited to the wedding, and last I looked everyone includes you. See ya there."

Moira nodded as he followed Rodney out of the conference room.


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate Atlantis: Journey's End3

John had just set the glass to his lips to savor the Scotch when a voice sounded in his ear.

"Colonel Sheppard, copy?"

John sighed, tapped his earpiece as he lowered the glass and stepped away from the crowd. The wedding had been simple and elegant, and now the reception was in full swing. Loud music was playing from the speakers. The tables were buried in food and flowers. Liquor was flowing. Everyone was relaxed and laughing and enjoying themselves. Even the city lights appeared brighter as if joining the celebration. "Acknowledged. What is it, Radek?"

"I had something on the scanner briefly. I do believe it could be the Daedalus."

"That's good news, right?" John asked. He watched Rodney as the physicist was stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth, while talking. Some things never changed.

"Yes and no. The interference is making it difficult to determine its exact location. And there's something else. There is another massive object that is running parallel to them, or it was before I lost the scans."

"Any radio contact?" John inquired, gaze moving to Ronon. The Satedan was smiling, standing with Amelia, his arm around her as they chatted to some marines. John had never seen his friend look so relaxed and happy and it made him smile.

"Negative."

"On my way." John quickly strode from the crowded cafeteria, ignoring the curious stares as he made his way to the control room. He yanked at his tie, tugging it loose and he downed the Scotch in one big gulp. He licked his lips and set the now empty glass on a console as he moved to stand behind Radek. "Show me."

"Here. And here." Radek touched the screen where two blips had briefly appeared and were now gone. "I do believe one is in fact the Daedalus, but the other…I do not know. And I cannot tell which is which. There are nearby solar flares which are playing havoc with our scans."

John frowned, staring at the screen although it revealed nothing to him. Even the blips were gone, mere ghosts on the screen where they had last been discovered. "A parallel course?"

"Yes…still several light years out from us. Even with hyperspace jumps they will not reach us for another month…and it may take that long to achieve radio contact."

"Huh." John tugged at his tie, wishing he had another Scotch.

"Anything?" Richard joined the men, concern on his face. He had seen the hasty exit of the military commander and had quickly followed.

"Briefly, but it's gone now. And now there are two of them."

"Two? Wonderful." Richard stepped round to eye the screen after wiping his glasses on his tie.

Radek inwardly sighed. It was bad enough having the military commander looking over his shoulder, but now the leader of Atlantis was there as well. Both staring at a blank screen of space and no doubt expecting him to somehow magically make the scans work and find those ships. "I will keep monitoring and looping the message." He waited, but both men didn't move. For once he wished that Rodney was there to run interference. "There's no point in waiting around. It could take hours, if not days."

"Oh. Of course," Richard said, taking the hint. He stepped away. "Radek, please, go join the party. The systems can run automatically, yes?"

"Yes, they can and give us warning if something is detected," the Czech agreed. He stood, straightened his own tie and quickly left before Richard changed his mind.

Richard sighed. "Well…"

John shrugged, still staring at the screen until he met the other man's gaze. "I still want to take a Jumper to that last known twenty and scout it out."

"They are probably not there," Richard warned.

"I know…but at least it would be doing something!" The flare of anger caught Richard by surprise. It caught John by surprise as well. "Sorry. Long day, I guess."

"For all of us…but the wedding went off without a hitch."

"Yeah. And I got through my speech."

"Yes, all four lines of it."

The two men smiled. John ran a hand through his hair, eyed the screen again. "We need to warn the Daedalus they've got company. I bet Rodney could find a trajectory for both ships and find a way for us to get there."

"Of course I could!" Rodney joined them, sliding into his chair and accessing two computers at the same time. His fingers flew over the keyboards. "Radek told me the gist of it," he said over his shoulder as the two men looked at him. "Besides, I had to leave. They were serving lemon pie. Here we go…last known location…crap…they are running parallel, nearly parallel but not within any significant distance of each other. In other words they won't be aware of each other until the next jump out of hyperspace."

"I don't suppose you could tell me if it's Wraith or fugly?"

"No. And no, I can't tell which one is the Daedalus either. But I can project with reasonable certainty the next point where their paths might converge and where the Daedalus should drop out of hyperspace for a course correction."

"How long?" John asked.

"There's no rush," Richard assured.

"Give me five minutes."

John smiled. "I'll give you four."

"Ha ha. Even so I wouldn't recommend a trip out there yet. They won't reach the convergence point until…let's see…carry the nine…three weeks."

"Three weeks?" John exclaimed. "That is unacceptable!"

"Tough. That's how long it will take given their rate of speed and the distances of space. Unless I am wrong which I am not. And if this interference is messing with their equipment like it is messing with ours make that projection longer."

"Crap," John muttered. He glared at the screen, but it did not reveal the information he needed.

"Looks like you are staying put for now, colonel. With any luck we will be able to establish radio contact with them before then. Rodney?"

"Yes, yes, I am escalating the program now and inserting a warning to the looped message."

"Is there some problem?" Teyla asked, entering the control room. "People are beginning to wonder."

"No, nothing. We should return to the party," Richard agreed.

"Is the lemon pie still being served?"

Teyla smiled. "Yes, but I'm sure you can manage to avoid it. Rodney, come with us." Reluctantly the physicist stood and began to follow Richard out of the control room. "John? You should be at the party as well. You are the best man."

"And I did my job," John refuted. He was reluctant to return to the festivities. There were more important things to think about. Not to mention this wedding was reminding of his own failed marriage and it left a sour taste in his mouth. But more disturbing was the fact that now two ships were possibly headed for Atlantis and one if not both were not friendly.

Teyla shook her head and took his arm. She guided him out of the control room. "And now you are going to relax and have some fun. People will worry if you are not among them, celebrating. And you would not wish to upset Ronon, would you?"

"No. Heck no. All right. I could use another drink, I guess," he said, letting her lead him back to the crowded cafeteria.

"Why am I not surprised," Teyla commented with a laugh.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"He's not here."

Moira turned at the acerbic voice. Sybil Beckner was smirking. She was clad in a melon-colored dress that clashed with everything around her but she didn't seem to care. "What?"

"Sheppard. He left for some reason, as did Woolsey. Oh, here they come now."

Moira turned to see first Rodney then Richard, and then finally John led by Teyla return to the party. "Oh."

"Did you have another report for him? I'm sure it could wait until after the festivities. Besides, haven't you given him enough reports? He is probably tired of them by now."

Moira glanced at the other woman. "It can wait…I mean I don't have a report, I just…"

"Spare me. Don't you think that every woman here is thinking the same thing?" Sybil's voice was quiet, insinuating itself into her ear as the murmurs of conversations around them seemed to create a buffer, isolating the two women. "Sure, you think he likes you but he's just being polite, is all. I've seen it over and over, so don't get any crazy notions, all right? He takes your reports but that's all it is, all it ever will be. Don't kid yourself, Moira. You're just another scientist to him, one of several."

"I…I know…" she whispered, staring at John was making his way across the room. He was heading for a striking blond woman who was everything that Moira was not: tall, composed, beautiful, elegant and confident.

"Don't waste your time on him. He hardly sees you and his politeness means nothing. I thought you were smarter than that."

Moira was silent as Sybil moved to her friends. The words were mocking, but there was a grain of truth in them. More than a grain if Moira was honest. She stared and stared as John smiled, making his way towards Ann Teldy, even smiling at other women as he passed, giving them a charming tilt of his head or a brief word.

Moira realized she was not so special after all, as she had pretended herself to be. Like some bold seer in a trance seeing all her own mischance with a glassy countenance did she look to John.

She wondered if everything had been a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate Atlantis: Journey's End4

"News?"

John shrugged at Ann's question as he closed the distance between them. He smiled as his gaze took in the lovely form of the major. Her blond hair was loose and it fell to her bare shoulders. The royal blue dress fell to her ankles but it highlighted her blue eyes. "Yeah. Sorta. We think we've got a lock on the Daedalus but so far we haven't made contact yet." He neglected to tell her about the other ship. She would learn about the threat along with everyone else soon enough. There was no need to spoil everyone's merriment.

Ann frowned a moment. "Well, at least they are on their way here."

"Yeah." John's gaze darted around the room. Ronon and Amelia were laughing at the table laden with food, both beaming with happiness. John smiled at his friend's good fortune. Teyla and Kanaan were taking turns trying to appease the fussy Torren, who was not at all impressed with the festivities. John could easily sympathize. Rodney and Radek were locked in an argument, holding plates of food while gesticulating and John wondered which physicist would drop their food first. Carson was guiding Alison among the couples as a slow dance was starting.

"John?"

"Oh. Sorry." He smiled over his rudeness and distraction.

"It was a lovely ceremony. And your speech was quite—"

"Short, yes." They shared a quiet laugh. "Public speaking isn't really my thing."

Ann smiled. She stepped closer, hand on his arm as she tilted her head in obvious flirtation. "Oh? And what is your thing, John?"

"Oh, you know. Flying, shooting, a little golf now and then."

"I see. What about dancing?"

"Two left feet," John informed, but Ann laughed.

"Really, John? I find that hard to believe. Prove it!" She pulled him towards the dance floor, pulled him into the throng of swaying couples.

John reluctantly let her guide him into the swirling mess of people. It was flattering to be pursued by such a lovely woman. Although the relationship, if there was one was against regulations its very illicit nature made it all the more provocative, enticing. Yet he knew he had to be careful. Then again it wasn't like any of his superior officers were breathing down his neck and would reprimand him for any untoward conduct. Then again he had to set an example as the military commander of Atlantis. He was the leader of all the military serving here. Then again he was allowed to have a private, personal life, wasn't he? When he wasn't saving the galaxy over and over and over, of course.

Ann too his quick smile as assent as she positioned one hand in hers, the other at her side. She could tell he was thinking very quickly, and she hoped he had only been teasing about being unable and unwilling to dance.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Told ya." Rodney gestured with a fork towards the dance floor where couples were dancing to the slow music. Before the mashed potatoes could fall off his fork the physicist promptly plopped the fork into his mouth.

"Knew it," Ronon agreed with a smile. He was filling his own plate, as Amelia was filling hers nearby.

"It is about time," Teyla agreed with a smile. She was sipping some bubbly beverage and she found it quite enticing, although it tickled her nose.

"What's this then? A verdict on the cake at last?" Carson jested, joining them.

"Why did you choose a lemon cake?" Rodney flared.

Ronon laughed. "Sheppard."

"I should have known!"

"It seems that John has finally made the first move…or Ann has." Teyla indicated the dance floor.

Carson spotted the military commander awkwardly stepping in what could not even be kindly termed a dance. Ann was smiling, in his arms and trying to guide him. The other couples around them carefully avoided getting in the way. But the doctor's gaze moved past them to the group of women watching, expressions ranging from envy to amusement to anger. His gaze moved past them to see Moira standing by herself, almost lost in the shadows. "Perhaps…"

"There's no perhaps about it, Carson!" Rodney gestured with his fork and this time the food plopped off it onto the floor, narrowly missing the doctor's shoes. "He's trying to dance. That means…well I don't know what that means but it is something! Right?" He glanced at Teyla. She seemed to be expert in these kind of things.

She nodded. "Yes, Rodney, I do believe it is something."

"It's certainly not dancing, though," Ronon commented, and the group laughed at his observation.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

John heard the laughter. He knew it was his friends and he knew it was at his expense. He stopped, freeing Ann. "I think we're done here."

"Oh, John, you were just getting the hang of it too! Come on! When will we have the opportunity to dance like this again?"

"Hopefully never," he commented, glancing at his friends. He glared, and they suddenly dispersed, suddenly interested in anything but the comical ineptness of the military commander. The lights flashed, blinked and then resumed. John glanced up at the lights, wondering if the city was sensing his displeasure, his discomfort. Moira certainly did. He suddenly saw her, in the shadows but the lights had briefly illuminated her. He stared. She was watching him, emotions crossing her face so rapidly he couldn't decipher them except one. Sympathy. She was wearing a violet dress that hugged her curves and fell to her knees and her brown hair was loose, messily loose and swirling past her shoulders.

"John, were you serious? I suppose we could go get a bite to eat or grab a table," Ann suggested, reluctant to leave his arms, to leave his company. To leave him.

Moira was staring at John as the dancers wove around him, making him appear indistinct at times. She heard a carol, mournful holy, chanted loudly, chanted lowly, till her blood was frozen slowly and her eyes were darkened wholly. The music was a distant echo as his image wove in and out of her field of vision, blocked and unblocked by the dancers separating them, by the choices separating them, by everything separating them.

John was watching Moira as she suddenly became aware of his stare. She stepped this way and that, as if trying to escape his notice or just trying to escape. She walked along the edge of the crowd, making a pathway that swerved past people.

"John? I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be this upset," Ann said, touching his arm again. His inattention made her wonder if she truly had offended him.

John tracked Moira's progress around the cafeteria, admiring the way the violet dress hugged her rear until she exited the room, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway. He blinked, met Ann's questioning gaze. "What? Sorry, no, I'm fine. Weddings aren't my favorite thing, nor is dancing. Sorry, excuse me," he added gruffly.

"John? John?" Ann stared, dumbfounded as he left her, making his way with brisk strides through the dancers, through the crowd and out of the cafeteria. She stood a moment, a woman in blue alone, surrounded by dancing couples until she made her way to the tables to grab some food, puzzling over the behavior of the military commander.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"What just happened?" Rodney asked, shaking his head. He had started on his second course but had paused, noting the sudden exit of his friend.

"I think the man has come to his senses…at least I hope he has," Carson noted with a smile.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Have a slice of lemon pie."

"Oh ha ha! Do you have any idea what could happen to me if I did eat that? Besides, I thought we decided that Ann was right for him. Even he decided, didn't he? Carson? Carson?"

"Leave it be, Rodney. Have some more chicken."

"I think I shall. I have better things to do than to ponder over my best friend's love life or lack thereof, in fact I need to—"

"Put down that plate and come enjoy yourself, Rodney." Katie smiled at him, taking his plate and setting it aside. She drew the physicist not towards the dancers to his relief but to a group of scientists who were waging some kind of bet over ZPMs. Rodney smiled. He could easily win this and impress Katie with his expertise.

"Is everything all right?" Alison asked, joining Carson.

The doctor smiled. "Yes, love, everything is fine. I think." He glanced round the room, pleased to see his friends all happy, all relaxing, finally letting their concerns go by the wayside for at least one night. As in fact he had. The thought of being just a clone had not entered his mind once. "Would you like something to eat, or perhaps a drink?"

"No, thank you. I wouldn't mind another dance."

"Och, I'm your man!" Carson set down this plate. "Too bad there's not some Celtic music playing," he mourned. "We could cut quite a jig if there were. I wonder if anyone here has a decent singing voice."

"Oh, and Carson…there is something you could answer do for me."

"What is it, Alison?" he asked, suddenly worried at her serious tone.

Alison smiled, drawing him to the dancers. "I have always wondered, and since you are a true Scotsman you would surely know. Mind you, tell the truth now because I really want to know."

Carson stared, startled. "Tell the truth about what, Alison?" Dozens of possible questions filled his mind and his heart started to race. But it couldn't be question or concern about his provenance or his captivity or the strange give and take relationship he had with Michael because Alison had stressed his Scottish heritage.

Alison patted his arm, as if sensing his sudden distress. Her lovely face was serious, however, which did little to put Carson's anxiety as ease, until her words did. "Doctor Beckett, I have always wanted to know…what exactly does a Scotsman wear, if anything, beneath his kilt?"

Carson chuckled. That was the only answer he would give her as he swept her into a dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate Atlantis: Journey's End5

It was quiet outside. It was cool. A soft breeze was blowing, casting sea spray up into the air to sparkle in the city lights before falling back into the dark waves. The sounds of the ocean were soothing, calming the tremulous emotions rising and falling in Moira's heart as she stared up at the night sky. She rested her hands on the railing, staring up at the myriad of stars twinkling above her, coldly oblivious to her feelings and sorrow and distress and worries.

Much like the people of Atlantis were.

Much like John Sheppard was.

She had been allured by the sight of him in his suit. She had been amused at how he had been fiddling with his tie all evening. She had been disappointed at the way he had been with Ann Teldy. It seemed that Beckner's words were true and she felt the cold wash of insignificance.

The disparity of perception versus reality was quite, quite chilling.

She calmed, letting reason and science guide her to a more realistic viewpoint. She pondered the look on John's face when he had returned to the party. Something had happened and it had disturbed him, try as he might to conceal it. She pondered what that could possibly be. Her mind turned to the new species and she wondered when to show him the simulacrum she had created which theoretically detailed their possible evolution.

They were both fascinating and frightening, a new species of human, and the implications were tremendous, especially if they had evolved out here on their own with little or no Ancient intervention. There were more questions than answers, and Moira vowed to learn as much as she could about them, despite the disbelief of Simmons and the rest of them.

Only John seemed to listen to her theories and accept them instantly.

She sighed, trying not to think of him, or to only think of him in a professional capacity. She would have to learn to school her emotions, to drown them and keep them to the shadows. Despite the glimmers of perceived interest on his part she knew she couldn't trust her perceptions, not entirely.

He not only playfully flirted with her but with every woman. It seemed to be second nature to him, without thought or any serious intentions. She supposed it was the way beautiful people were. She supposed a handsome man like that really couldn't help himself.

She wasn't anything special to him and the sooner she accepted that the better.

There was an uproarious laugh that cascaded to her on the air from the confines of the city. She smiled, wondering at their hilarity but she didn't move, she didn't turn as she preferred the solitude out there. She preferred the beauty of the night and the serenity of the ocean.

She preferred being alone.

John moved slowly, as if he was afraid he would spook her. His footsteps were silent as he neared. The cool air felt wonderful to him and he yanked the tie until it was completely undone. He undid a few buttons of his shirt. He loathed dressing up and was ready to be dressing down. He hated being uncomfortable.

He paused. A few rose petals had been caught by the breeze and had followed Moira out to the pier. They were red, mournful spots along the slats leading up to her. His gaze followed them, followed the gentle fluttering of her purple skirt as she stood, her back to him. Strands of her hair lifted and floated as the breeze caught and caressed.

The city lights glimmered around her, making her appear indistinct, elusive.

Without a word he stepped next to her and stood. He rested his hands on the railing and eyed the brilliant night sky.

Moira nearly jumped as his long, lean shadow fell across her. She looked at him, voice trapped in her throat as her heart skipped a beat. He was looking at the sky, a pensive expression on his handsome face. His tie was loose, and his open shirt revealed a glimpse of dark chest hair. A few silver hairs caught the city lights and glinted seductively, inviting not only speculation but her touch. The breeze ruffled his wayward brown hair.

The sounds of merriment and music drifted to them from the party. They were distant, muffled sounds interspersed with the ebb and flow of the ocean beneath them. Moira was admiring his handsome, strong profile until she looked at the stars as well.

Neither spoke. Neither moved as the night enfolded them in secrecy, in quiet.

Moira swallowed. She swallowed again, unaccountably nervous. "They're coming, aren't they?" she finally said. Her voice was soft, somber.

John looked at her, startled by her perspicacity. He knew she was intelligent and could easily be two steps ahead of him, but he also enjoyed her humor and especially her sarcasm.

He eyed the sky. Stars upon stars were twinkling like diamonds. "Yes. Probably not today or even tomorrow or even this month but yes, they're heading our way. It's either them or the Wraith, running a parallel course to what we believe is the Daedalus. Don't ask me how but I just know…I just know it's them. The new guys," he needlessly clarified. He was mystified by the fact he found it so easy to talk to her, to reveal everything without a qualm or misgiving.

"And will the Daedalus be enough to stop them?" She looked at him, relishing his trust and his confidences. For some reason he seemed to relax with her and trust her enough to be candid with her. And she was pretty sure this wasn't a rose-colored perception either.

He met her gaze. He saw her serious scrutiny. Unlike most women that were only interested in his looks she seemed to be interested in probing his mind. He shrugged. "I don't know," he honestly answered. "It will have to be, I guess." There was doubt in his gruff voice, on his handsome face. He licked his lips, a quick motion of his tongue over that Cupid's bow of perfection.

She nodded, staring and trying not to stare. "It will have to be," she echoed, but she seemed to be talking about something else as she cast her gaze down, then turned to view the stars. Berating herself for this interest, this attraction, this fantasy.

John studied her a moment, his own thoughts as tangled as hers, his own emotions as conflicted. His gaze traversed her form clad in violet which was appealing and mysterious all at once. He couldn't explain why. He couldn't explain what it was about her that both drew him and made him wary. He viewed the stars as well.

He knew they were out there. He knew they were coming. He also knew he would need Moira to guide him, to teach him everything about them as she discovered it. But he needed her for other reasons, reasons he didn't wish to contemplate or examine.

He liked to talk to her because she really listened to him.

The waves were a rolling darkness beneath them, spangled with the gold city lights. The sky was velvet blackness above them, sparkling with silver stars. It felt like they were the only two people in Atlantis, the only two people prepared to fend off an enemy that perhaps they couldn't fend off. The dire thought chilled him. He wondered if Moira felt the same.

He placed his hand over hers.

The rose petals were lifted on the breeze and floated, floated until they were gently deposited onto the water where they swirled in crimson patterns.

His fingers enclosed hers on the railing.

The petals swirled, forming a scarlet circle that resemble a rose until the waves drew them apart and broke their unity to send each on a different path to separate them forever.

His fingers trapped hers, keeping them warm, safe.

John and Moira watched the stars.


End file.
